


Venomous

by BastilleWolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, High School, Homecoming, Mental Instability, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastilleWolf/pseuds/BastilleWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire would describe her life as a bomb set to go off. Rarely seeing her dad while his employees try to smother her to fill that hole, it's still all so heavy and quiet for her. But she anticipates something happening soon. She knows that a normal life wasn't intended for a girl like her.<br/>And when a venom such as hers seeps into his heart, there is no turning back. It sticks like a tumor latching onto him, and though he so desperately tries to rid of it while still attempting to save her, he finds that this is not something Spider-Man can stand against on his own.<br/>He'll need Peter Parker to protect Claire too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venomous

 

> _"Though we are a benevolent species, there is no literature on my home planet. And though it is our goal to make the universe better, we create no art, no music, no culture. At least, not as other civilizations would understand it. All we have are our **hosts** \-- the beings we join with -- to forge through the cold and unforgiving cosmos with. The bond between a Klyntar and its host is sacred. They give our lives context and our existence meaning. They give us history. All we have are our hosts to tell us who we are."_


End file.
